


Summer Heat

by snowsoju



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, No penetration, Smut, That's it, hanky-panky, there was an attempt, they're hot and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsoju/pseuds/snowsoju
Summary: The weather's hot, your lover's hot, and you're horny.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction is brought to you by: a country with a weather temperature over 40 degrees Celsius and a horny writer fed up with said weather temperature.

Sweat drops painfully slow on the floor as Aomine tried to move his sticky arms to reach the fan. The air conditioner was broken in the worst time of the season, when the summer heat is at its peak. Normally he wouldn't mind the heat, but the dry wind doldrums made it harder to do anything without being drenched in sweat.

He wanted to play basketball, but Kagami refused due to the scorching heat. The redhead had just gotten over his sunburns from their last trip to the beach, which made the tanned boy laugh his heart out at the memory. Who knew that his tiger had a sensitive skin?

They decided to hang out in Kagami's home, but Kagami – that stupid tiger – had convenintly  _ forgot _ to tell him that he would have to endure the heat  _ inside. _ And it's more suffocating! They had opened all the windows but it was still too hot. Aomine feels like a lobster being boiled.

"Oi, Ahomine," he heard the redhead call, "You wanna take a bath?"

Aomine raised his eyebrows at him, smirk creeping up on his lips. "Oh? Is that invitation?" He winked at the redhead.

Kagami doubled over and acted like puking his guts out, which irritated the tanned man. He threw his handheld fan towards Kagami, hitting him on the head.

"Yo, what the fuck? That hurts!" Kagami exclaimed. The man rubbed the spot the fan had hit him, pouting like a child. Aomine would have found the scene adorable, if not for the absolute disgust he feels for himself with the sweat that keeps rolling off his body.

Kagami scoffed at him and turned around, rummaging through the cupboard. He picked up some coffee beans before promptly letting it drop. “Stupid,” Aomine guffawed. Kagami merely huffed at him, bending down to reach the fallen item.

Like a predator zoning in to capture his prey, Aomine's eyes travelled at the gorgeous lump that is Kagami's backside. It was plump and bouncy, jiggling deliciously as Kagami bends over, giving him the perfect view to admire that gorgeous ass. Aomine's eyes can't stop following each jiggle, hypnotizing him to grab it.

But Aomine is not an ass man, though he certainly can appreciate a good ass. No, he was a boob connosseur – an enthusiast who greatly appreciates the shape and roundness of a beautiful bosom.

Kagami was wearing a tight muscle tee; how he was wearing it in that high room temperature is a mystery Aomine is not dying to know. It stretched across the muscles on the redhead’s back, the clothing material molding the shape of his biceps and triceps that can certainly make any women drool. Aomine, however, didn't pay attention to that. His eyes are zoned into the hard and firm chest of the redhead, soft nipples slightly pressing through the shirt, teasing.

He stuck out his tongue to wet the dryness of his lips. God, it was hot, and somehow Kagami made it even hotter.

Unable to control himself, he stood up and walked towards the unsuspecting man. Stopping behind the redhead, he grabbed those wonderful pecs, unmindful of Kagami's indignant yell, loving the way they press into the palm of his hands.

Kagami mewled as he continued to grope, his left hand slowly entering the shirt and played with the redhead's nipples. He pinched and pulled them with a little pain mixed with arousal, the way his lover likes it.

He gropes and kneads the redhead breasts, flicking and teasing his nipples until it peaked into a beautiful bud. Kagami mewls and pants, leaning his weight onto Aomine's as the tanned man continues to play and tease.

“Don’t just touch me there,” Kagami whispered, voice strained as Aomine’s hands gave a particular tug that almost had him cum. He’ll be damned if he came this early, not when the tanned boy’s touches leaves a promise of pleasure on his skin.

The room temperature turned higher as Aomine's other hand went inside his shorts, teasing the tip of his cock. Kagami's knees almost gave out as he leans on Aomine, the other man still incessant in his teasing. Aomine’s hand is rough and calloused, the texture sending jolts of sweet pleasure straight into his throbbing cock. Sweat beads on his forehead as his eyes become glassy, mouth parting into a silent moan.

He could hear Aomine chuckle in his ear, sending delicious shivers towards his spine. "Feeling good, babe?" The tanned man whispered, tongue poking out and licking the shell of his ear. Kagami relased a high-pitched whimper, craning his neck to give his lover more access. Aomine didn't pass up the opportunity to suck at his neck, leaving red marks that he would surely regret later. He could only focus on his lover’s mouth,, devouring him; biting and sucking like a starved man and Kagami is his last meal.

The hands on his nipples and cock tugged hard, an impish scream spilling from his lips. He can feel Aomine's smirk on his neck – that bastard.

"You're too quiet," Aomine stated. "Let out your moans, will you?"

As he said so, the tanned man circled the tip of his cock torturously slow, squeezing the head a few times. Kagami bit his lip as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

_ That felt really good. _

Aomine unlatched his lips from the redhead's neck. He smirks as he sees his lover's half lidded eyes and parted lips; his sensitive body almost falling apart in his arms. He adjusted his grip onto the other's cock, stroking it with such slowness that would drive the redhead wild.

"You wanna come, baby?" He asked, tone teasing. Kagami nodded earnestly, hands clutching Aomine's arms as he tried to grind more pleasurable friction into his cock. "Yes, baby please make me come~" He moaned into the tanned man's neck.

Aomine grinned like a madman. Turning Kagami around to face him, he lifted the other man's shirt and latched onto his nipple. The redhead cried out in pleasure as his hand joined Aomine's in stroking his cock. Aomine bit and swirled his tongue, driving Kagami into hysteria as his pleasure overflows.

"B-babe I- oh, Daiki, I'm coming!"

Spurts of white coated their fingers, sticking into their clothes.

Kagami panted as he rode down his high, while Aomine took off his shirt to wipe him down. "Gross," he muttered as the tanned man rolled his eyes. "Be thankful I'm cleaning you up. I haven't even cum!"

Kagami gasped in offense. "Excuse me, I was not the one who suddenly attacked an unsuspected lover because they're horny!"

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine responded. He could feel how sticky he is again, probably even stickier than he was before. Looking at the bulge in his shorts, he sighed and turned around, walking to the bathroom, hoping he could at least jack off in peace before taking a bath.

"Where are you going?" The redhead asked. "I thought you hadn't cum yet?"

Aomine scoffed. "Yeah? What are you gonna do? Offer a blowjob?" He let out a dry laugh.

Before he could take another step, Kagami slammed him on the wall, arm over his head. "And what if I did?" Kagami challenged, eyes fixated on his. His eyes dropped into the redhead's mouth and imagined how perfectly his cock would fit in there.

“Yeah?” Aomine’s voice dropped an octave and he can see his beautiful lover shiver in response. The redhead licked his lips before dropping to his knees, ready to gobble him up.

Aomine smirked. Summer heat is about to get hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I haven't written smut ever since I was thirteen, so please don't expect much. In a citrus scale this is merely lime, but I have an inconspicuous ability to mess that up. Basically, my knowledge of sex and foreplay is very, and I emphasize this very much, very limited, despite being a hoe in theory. (It's hard to put actions into words you know.)
> 
> That being said, I hope you somehow enjoyed this attempt, as this will be the last time I will write about Sex™️


End file.
